


Right Beneath My Skin

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aftercare, Barebacking, Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Bruises, Community: seasonofkink, Cutting, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Knifeplay, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean gets a little wild sometimes.





	Right Beneath My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> for the season of kink bingo card prompt: bloodplay. all warnings are strictly in a sexual context.

Dean’s working his hips, rising and falling on Seth’s cock. He’s got just the right rhythm going that keeps them both moaning and gasping. Seth’s fingers are pressing into his hip bones and he knows there will be bruises there later. That’s more than okay with him. He likes to see the marks Seth leaves behind after their passionate encounters. 

It’s not just bruises that Dean likes to have later on though. He leans over, fumbling around on the nightstand, and grabs his switchblade. It’s nothing fancy and he’s had it for years now, but he keeps it sharp. Seth looks up at him, brows furrowed for a moment in confusion before he realizes what Dean is doing. 

Dean flicks the blade open and Seth narrows his eyes, but doesn’t say anything. Dean moves a little faster and Seth closes his eyes, pressing his head back into the pillow. He’s not overly fond of this particular kink of Dean’s, but he doesn’t really have to be an active participant in it either, so he says nothing about it. 

Dean slides the cool metal against his own chest, gasping as he makes a shallow cut. Blood pools immediately to the surface, starting to slide down Dean’s chest in red beads. Dean smudges his fingers across it, smearing the blood on his skin. His cock throbs at the sting that pulses through his skin in time with his heartbeat. 

Dean makes another cut, this one a little deeper so the blood flows faster and steadier. He moans again, a slightly broken noise as he licks the blood from his fingertips. The metallic taste is heavy on his tongue and it makes him clench his muscles around Seth’s cock harder. His hips grind down faster into Seth as the pain threads through the intense pleasure, bright and hot.

Seth watches as Dean cuts himself. He’s never wanted to hurt Dean like that. Spankings and orgasm denials and their usual dominant and submissive things were par for the course. He has no problem with any of that. Even the more extreme things, like flogging and paddling. But, for whatever reason, he just couldn’t bring himself to use a knife on Dean. Part of him felt like it’s too much. Bruising Dean up is one thing. Making him bleed is a whole different game and not one that Seth is entirely sure he’s okay with. 

If Dean wants to do this to himself, then he’s okay with it. He just doesn’t want to be the one to wield the knife and slice Dean up. Dean is more than capable of doing it himself and even enjoys it as well. Seth does have to admit that it is hot, how into this Dean gets. He doesn’t do it very often - he has to be in a certain mood for it - but when it does happen, Seth is more than willing to be an audience for Dean. 

It’s the look in Dean’s eyes, fierce and bright with pleasure, that really gets to Seth. It’s that wild look that makes Seth grip Dean’s hips a little tighter, push his cock into him a little deeper. The noises that spill out of Dean’s parted lips are exquisite and Seth can’t get enough of every little moan and whimper and gasp. 

Dean makes another cut, a little deeper again. More blood spills down his chest in tiny rivers. He gathers it up on his fingertips, rubbing it into his skin, staining it a rusty red. He presses hard against the cuts, getting enough blood to slick his palm. He reaches down and wraps his hand around his own cock, stroking himself in time to the pace of their hips. His chest stings and burns and it makes his cock pulse in his fist. 

It only takes a few more strokes before his orgasm is crashing over him in a wave of white hot intensity, dragging him under. He jerks his hips against Seth, clenching and releasing around his cock again and again. His come spills out over his fingers and onto Seth’s belly and chest, making him gasp as he watches Dean, so beautiful caught up in the pleasure of his orgasm. 

Seth follows him a moment later, hips jerking into Dean’s body unsteadily as he spills himself deep inside of Dean. The rush of wet heat inside of him makes the end of Dean’s orgasm even more intense. Seth moans softly, relaxing into the bed. He lets go of Dean’s hips in favor of petting his thighs as Dean slumps above him, panting harshly. 

Dean puts the knife back on the nightstand after a moment. He eases himself up and off of Seth, falling to the bed beside him with a grunt. Seth lays there, catching his breath, the afterglow soft and warm as it settles over them. 

Seth gets up after a few quiet minutes of listening to their slowly calming breaths. He goes into the bathroom, taking the knife with him. He carefully cleans it with the bottle of alcohol that Dean left on the vanity for that purpose. He closes it and washes himself up at the sink, bringing a warm washcloth back to Dean. He carefully cleans him up, being extra gentle with the cuts. He sees the blood has already mostly stopped. 

He goes back into the bathroom, rinsing out the washcloth, and getting the bandaids and ointment out of Dean’s bag. He fixes Dean up, taking care not to cause any discomfort if he can help it. He throws the trash away and fetches them water bottles from the mini fridge. Dean props himself up on an elbow and drinks down half before he speaks. 

“Man, it’s good to be back.” He caps his water and puts it on the nightstand, laying back down.

Seth chuckles softly. “It’s really good to have you back.”

Dean hums. “Not like you were exactly celibate without me.” 

“No, but no one is quite like you either.” Seth lays back down with Dean, slinging an arm around his waist. 

“That’s true. Probably good for your sanity that I’m a one of a kind.” Dean smirks.

Seth laughs softly, fingers stroking the soft fuzz of Dean’s shorn hair. “Very good for my sanity.”

Dean hums again, falling silent for a long moment until he snores. 

Seth chuckles again, pulling the blankets over them, letting himself fall asleep as well.


End file.
